Estranged and Bloody
by sadyshea
Summary: Noah's first day at Oakdale College doesn't go quite as planned and he ends up with a bloody nose. But what when beautiful blue eyes come with the blood, Noah might have some things to think about... Noah/Luke Au Slash N/L


Estranged and Bloody

"Screen writing and Directing 101. In room 101. How fitting." I mumbled aloud, to no one in particular, as I examined my new college schedule.

Pulling out my map of the Oakdale, I searched for the room number, trudging my feet lazily below me. Once I found it, the class bell had already rung.

"CRAP!"

I grabbed my side bag by the shoulder and ran down the hallways, zigzagging in and out of other anxiety-stricken students. I rounded the final corner with a triumphant (and lame) fist pump into the air as I read the door number.

"Aghhhh… Shit. God."

The door swung open and made sharp contact with my forehead, causing me to end face down with a bloody nose. The tiled floor stung my cheeks with cold; at this point, anything felt better then facing the cursing, tense voice above me.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

The voice questioned, obviously talking to him-self. After around thirty seconds of drowning not only in self-pity but my own blood, I grunted lamely.

"Thank god.."

The voice muttered, graciously.

A warm, comforting hand gently pressed against my shoulder, turning me from my back, slowly.

I forced my eyes shut, pathetically trying to avoid the impending doom of eye contact. His breath was shallow and anxiety-laced against my neck as he leaned to check my pulse.

His hair swept across my forehead lightly, sending a wave of comfort throughout me. I drank in his scent: pine and hay, most likely from being at a farm.

Realizing how close his lips were to mine, my eyes sprang open in surprise as he pulled away from my chest.

"Welcome back."

Stated simply and matter of factly as to hide any sense of worry or guilt… But this couldn't hide the trauma he had felt, I noticed as I studied his bright blue eyes.

**It may seem strange but I knew from the very moment I saw the compassionate energy and focus to his eyes that this was someone I could easily fall in love with, regardless of gender.**

I wrenched myself from this idea, recalling of my 'straight' sexual orientation. Yet, somewhere beyond my conscious thought, I knew I could never deny this urge of connection with him.

Or maybe this was all from the blood loss…

"H-hi."

I managed to mumble, just above a whisper. Each letter I uttered caused me to shudder, out of embarrassment … and sheer denial.

"Hi to you too."

He blurted excitedly, moving closer to my bloodied nose with a tissue he had retrieved from his bag.

I moved my weight awkwardly to one side and groaned, clutching the ground as to keep my balance.

"I'm really sorry."

He explained, pressing the soft tissue to my nose, lightly.

"N-no. It's my faul-"

I began, trying to concentrate on his blue eyes to keep myself conscious.

"No. It's mine. First day of classes always make me nervous."

He admitted, an ironic confidence to his voice.

"M-me too."

I agreed, leaning back on my left elbow and into him slightly.

"I'm Luke. Luke Snyder."

**Luke. **Most likely short for Lucas; the full name didn't quite seem to him which caused me to make a disgruntled face through the dried blood. He began to laugh, displaying pearly whites fit for a movie star.

"Luciano. Luke is what I go by."

He explained, having received my reaction and resting my concern.

"Well, I'm 'the guy who looks like an idiot'."

I joked earning myself a soft smile.

"But you can call me Noah. Noah Mayer."

"Wow… That's so … perfect."

He noted, his eyes distant as he spoke.

"Well thanks."

I muttered after a long moment.

"Ugh… Right, of course."

He said, shaking his head as if to banish some forbidden thought and offered me a hand to stand up which I accepted graciously.

"See you around."

I mumbled, awkwardly backing away, begging inwardly for him to say something more…

"Hey… Uh, Noah?"

Wish granted. Begging silently really did work.

"Yes?"

I asked a little too eagerly, smiling expectantly.

"Would you like to come for dinner? At the farm?"

I gulped slowly, cocking my head in interest.

"I mean, to make up for the whole… blood thing?"

He muttered, nervously.

"Yah, Yah. Sure."

I responded, giddily.

"Meet me… here after class?"

I nodded as his cheeks pinkened at my acceptance.

"Cool." He confirmed, before turning the other away.

I loitered, drinking in the happening.

**Luciano Snyder. The gorgeous blond Italian who had almost broken my nose… but somehow managed to quicken my heart beat.**

Too bad I'm straight….

_________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: New ship that I wrote a LOONNNNG time ago. I like it though. School's done which means WAAAAYY more writing , which is lovely. I have a bunch of projects to finish and type up. So look it, cus more is coming soon!


End file.
